Hans Schneider
Hans Schneider Smart • Kind • Manipulative This character belongs to Lorddimertelo2213 WIP! Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa *Verdimillious *Nox *Lumos *Herbifors *Pack 2nd Year Spells * * * * * * * 3rd Year Spells * * * * * * * 4th Year Spells * * * * * * * 5th Year Spells * * * * * * * 6th Year Spells * * * * * * * 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Add the optional classes you're in here. History Life before Hogwarts (2021-2032) Hans was born in Munich in 2021. His parents, both half-bloods, had known ancestry of many species, (but who shunned magic away, having not gone to a magical school when they were younger.) However, Hans doesn't seem to possess any special abilities aside from a remarkable friendship with many creatures. He grew up in a strict household, where his parents tried to convince him of the lack of rights that half-breeds, such as the famous giant, Hagrid, should get. Their lack of respect made him extremely angered, and would often lash out at school. When he turned eight, a particular incident sparked a mysterious house fire at his home, leaving him the sole survivor, and he was sent to live with his mother's friend in England. However, he was forced into a care home by her, calling him a filthy wizard, herself being a muggle. He stayed in the care home for just over eight months, before a letter mysteriously appeared for him,saying he was left a small castle in Moray, by an unknown uncle. he moved in. Overtime, he began to notice he could do things other couldn't, things that science couldn't explain. Such as lifting a book to himself, just by thinking about that book. Not long after, his uncle appeared, and revealed he was a wizard, and soon Hans recieved the letter from Hogwarts, which he accepted with glee Now(2033-) Hans currently lives inside Castle Melzar, which he inhabits when not at hogwarts. His uncle, Melzar, is sometimes there. Personality His calm personality and demenor mask a much darker presence. He remains humble, and does things more for the greater good then personal glory, and respects most people, even those considered his rivals. He, however, doesn't take lightly to insults, both to himself, friends or even rivals, as seen in his home town of Munich, when he threw another student into a river for mocking a friend of his. He does, however, posess a unique friendship with many humanoid species. Family This family tree was found by Hans at his inherited fort. His parents denied any wizards in the family, and on theirs, everyone with wizard blood was burnt out. Ironic. They were wizards themselves. *Eva Schneider- 1860-1921 (Half-Blood) (Half-Veela) *Otto Schneider- 1855-1920 (Pure-Blood) *Sophia Schneider- 1875-1934(Half-Blood) *Laurel Schneider- 1886-1930(Half-Blood) *Franz Schneider- 1887-1936(Half-Blood) *Eva Fegelain- 1886-1954(Pure-Blood) (Half-Giant) *Marc Schneider- 1914-1943(Half-Blood) *Molly Schneider-1920-1970(Squib) *Dez Schneider-1950-1987(Half-Blood) *Millie Samuel-1950-1990(Half-Blood) (Known Werewolf Ancestry) *Melzar Schneider- 1980-Present (Half-Blood) *Demos Schneider- 1980-2029 (Half-Blood) *Sally Marnel- 1988-2029 (Half-Blood) *Hans Schneider- 2021-Present (Half-Blood) Relationships Melzar Schneider - Uncle Magical abilities They have a nautral affinity for animals. Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "H" Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in Germany Category:Speaks German Category:German Category:Speaks English